


Shining flowers

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: To be home and to be together is enough
Relationships: Jiraiya/Orochimaru (Naruto)
Kudos: 73





	Shining flowers

To be home with no mission for a few days. Orochimaru stretched slowly as he watched the sun slowly rise over Konoha from his kitchen window. It was such a rare thing these days to be able to be home in Konoha and not have to leave in a few moments or right away. He took back up his tea and let it warm his hands.

It was good to be home. He had no problem being out on missions. He was not afraid of going rough for a few days. For a few weeks or anything of the sort. He was not a creature of comfort but Orochimaru enjoyed the comfort of the village and his house. Days tended to blend together when on intense missions.

Sadly those were the type of missions that Orochimaru constantly had to face these days. With their skills only shinobi of a certain calibre faced the front of intrigue. Not that Orochimaru hated it. It was just that he had things that he would enjoy doing besides being stretched out thin on missions.

People he wanted to spend time with. Orochimaru hid a smile into his cup when he felt warm arms wrap around him. It had been so long since the last time they had been able to be around each other at the same time. He had been missing him although he was not the type to just say so. Or at least that was what the man liked to complain.

“Up so early when we came back so late.” Jiraiya rumbled in his ear. “Orochi come back to bed. Even Princess isn’t going to bother us for today. We can relax.” The fingers teased and slid lower. “Mess around a bit and ignore the entire world for today. No one would blame us.”

“Your team had plans to turn up when you returned.” Orochimaru sank a hand into Jiraiya’s hair and smiled at the lips on his neck. “The last thing I’m in the mood for is to be interrupted like last time. Or being responsible for little eyes seeing what they most certainly don’t need to see. Jiraiya’s soft laugh made Orochimaru roll his eyes. “Although the idea of a quiet day does sound rather nice.”

Just him and Jiraiya in his house. Their home at this point or at least one of their homes. He murmured into Jiraiya’s soft touches before he finished his tea. Just the morning in Konoha. Quiet, no rush. No nothing just them and the slow morning sun.

“Still not used to it.” Jiraiya said softly as his hands moved to Orochimaru’s left one. “I made the thing you know? every single detail I did myself but I’m still not used to being able to see it. Not that I see it during missions. Orochimaru is way too by the book for that.”

“You.” Orochimaru pointed out dryly. “Would cry if I were to lose it. I know you Jiraiya.” They both studied the ring on his finger. Gleaming white and more than a pretty ornament. It had several lethal jutsus and poisons embedded in it. “You know my heart is yours.”

“Yeah.” Jiraiya said softly. “I know that now.” He kissed Orochimaru nape softly. “Can’t wait to stay home today with you.”

X

“You’re the one that makes the poisons.” Jiraiya pointed out when Orochimaru located him to tell him about lunch. “But I’m the one usually knee deep in the gardens how exactly does that makes sense?” His watering can moved over a few flowers and Orochimaru tilted his head to get a better look at them and the buds that they hid.

“You garden for your own purposes don’t tell me not.” Orochimaru pointedly glanced at the bulbs that were in his garden that were of no help to him. “And who says that I don’t garden? I wouldn’t have a garden if I were not going to take care of it.” He moved to Jiraiya’s side slowly before he hugged him from behind. This warmth right here was his and he would never stop marvelling over that. “That you’re the one that gardens the most here can be a discussion we can take up.” He smiled into Jiraiya’s back. “Another time.”

“I know dodging when I see it.” Jiraiya grumbled before he paused and moved his hand to a pot. There was a feeling of surging chakra before Jiraiya slipped a flower onto Orochimaru’s head. “You know I love you right? No matter what it is like outside. I’ve always been chasing after you and I love you the most.”

“I know.” And it had only taken a war for both of them to admit it to themselves. For Orochimaru it had been a night where neither could make a noise and he had sown Jiraiya back up cursing his meagre skills. He had sworn and panicked silently until day break and sworn they would never be put in that situation again.

For Jiraiya… well it had been that mission that had made him look at Orochimaru as if he were seeing him for the first time. The first time that Orochimaru knew he was not just passingly pretty to Jiraiya but that he saw him and wanted him as a man.

It had only taken a body double mission going wrong for that to happen but Orochimaru was glad that it did.

“We should go in.” He said softly as he trailed his fingers down Jiraiya’s back. “Eat and rest up. take advantage of the lull because you know how these things go. We will never know when something will happen.”

“I just wanted to spend some time with you. We both had to rush out a month ago.” Jiraiya sighed. “I had so many plans for Valentines day but it all fell through.”

“That’s fine.” Orochimaru let Jiraiya turn around so he could cup his face. “Once I have your focus that is all that I need.” It was the thing he had sworn he would never get from Jiraiya as a genin and he was damn glad to be wrong about that. “My heart is yours.” He promised as he slipped the white flower from his hair. He kissed the stem before he tucked in onto Jiraiya’s headband. “It will always be yours.”


End file.
